Esta boda es un desastre
by MCS20
Summary: Castle y Beckett no se ponen de acuerdo en cuanto a los planes de boda y los constantes consejos de amigos, familiares e incluso sospechosos de un asesinato no ayudan. (Mini-capítulos diarios desde hoy hasta el 31 de diciembre. Posibles escenas para adultos).
1. Chapter 1

-He dicho que no.

-Pero…

-No.  
-Pero, Kate…  
-¡NO!

Castle se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño, frunciendo el ceño, indignado. Beckett resopló y lo ignoró, dirigiéndose a la cocina. El escritor estaba loco si creía que iba a pagar él solito la boda. Y todo porque él quería lujos y una gran fiesta "digna de un gran escritor y su esposa". La inspectora tenía una idea muy diferente; algo íntimo, familiares y amigos más cercanos, una ceremonia en la playa de los Hamptons y la fiesta en la casa, con eso ella se daba por satisfecha. Pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿Al menos me dejarás a mí la Luna de Miel? –preguntó desde el sofá el escritor.  
-¡Por qué iba a dejarte a ti el viaje! ¿Mi opinión no cuenta?  
-Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. Kate, por favor, no me dejas hacer nada que sea emocionante.  
-¿Quieres hacer algo emocionante? Prueba a arreglar esa lámpara, lleva tres días parpadeando.  
-Muy graciosa.  
-¿Hola? ¿Interrumpo algo?  
-No.  
Sí.

Martha Rogers los miró a ambos, alzó las manos en señal de paz y señaló las escaleras. –Yo me voy a mi dormitorio, os dejo con vuestra discusión de enamorados.  
-No, no, no, ven aquí madre. Explícale a la señorita "Disfruto quitándole la ilusión a mi futuro marido" que debo ser yo quien elija el viaje de Luna de Miel  
-Bueno, puedes darle una gran sorpresa, claro…  
-No, espera Martha, mejor explícale al cabezota y caprichoso que tienes por hijo que vivimos en el siglo XXI. ¡Las mujeres también podemos tomar decisiones!  
-Sí, claro, es tu boda querida, es lógico que quieras decidir…  
-Claro, recuerdo la última que tomaste sobre nuestra boda. ¿Cómo era? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Sí, no, no, sí –ironizó.  
-¿Quieres qué hablemos de eso? –replicó -. ¿Por qué no hablamos también de tu voz de funeral? Hasta los cadáveres con los que trabajamos tienen más sangre en las venas, ¡Parecía que ibas a dejarme!  
-Claro, lo que un hombre hace cuando deja a su novia es regalarle un anillo.  
-¡Ya está bien niños!  
Ambos miraron a una enojada Martha que parecía harta de aquellas frecuentes discusiones. La mujer tomó aire antes de hablar.  
-Escuchad. Estáis estresados, lo comprendo, tenéis ideas muy diferentes sobre lo que queréis para la boda y además os casáis en dos meses, pero os estáis olvidando de algo muy importante. –Los miró, esperando pero ambos negaron con la cabeza. Martha soltó un bufido - ¡Qué os queréis! Y ahora mismo os vais a ese dormitorio a demostrároslo mientras yo te tomo prestados cien dólares para un precioso abrigo que he visto en un escaparate.  
-¿Me tomas prestado? ¿En serio, madre?  
-¡Al dormitorio, ya!

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Beckett, quien sonrió.

-Tenemos un caso.  
-Genial, justo lo que necesitáis.  
-¿Pero no íbamos al dormitorio?  
-Dios, Castle ve a vestirte, vamos.  
-¿Va a ser así cuando nos casemos? ¿Tú mandas y yo obedezco?  
-¡Lleva siendo así desde que nos conocimos!  
-¿Y quien decidió eso?

Martha entornó los ojos, sacando paciencia de donde nos las tenía. O mejor dicho, de una buena copa de vino. La parejita se vistió entre reproches antes de salir sin siquiera despedirse de ella, dando un portazo. La mujer suspiró. –Lástima que no quepa en el piso de Alexis.


	2. Chapter 2

El viaje lo hicieron en silencio, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Castle miraba por la ventana. _Que cabezota es, esa maldita manía de querer controlarlo todo, como si no se fiara de mí, he organizado dos bodas, soy un experto_. Mientras, Beckett ponía toda su atención en la carretera, ignorando los ceños de su prometido. _Todo el día restregándome que él ya ha organizado dos bodas, que sabe como hacerlo, que así estaré más relajada. Sí, Castle, mira que bien te fue con las otras dos, una loca y una explotadora_.

-¿Dónde es? –preguntó él cuando ella aparcó. Beckett por toda respuesta señaló la entrada a Central Park y empezó a caminar, sin esperarlo. _Testaruda_.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho antes de encontrarse con Ryan y Esposito, quienes los saludaron alegremente.

-¡Aquí está la parejita! ¿Cómo van esos preparati…

(Miradas "Ni una palabra más" por parte de Castle y Beckett)

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo? –preguntó ella, mientras Esposito y Ryan miraban a Castle con curiosidad. Espo los llevó hasta el escenario del crimen. Allí Perlmutter se encontraba arrodillado, tapando parcialmente el cadáver.

-Inspectora Beckett –saludó.  
-Perlmutter.  
-Fracaso sentimental de la inspectora Beckett.  
-Perlmutter –masculló Castle mientras Ryan y Esposito intentaban no reírse.  
-¿Qué tenemos? –Beckett ignoró el mote que el forense había puesto al escritor, aunque en el aquel momento una parte cruel de ella estaba de acuerdo con el sarcástico doctor. Perlmutter se apartó un poco y señaló.

-Varón, treinta y pocos, dos disparos en el pecho.  
-¿Eso fue lo que lo mató? –preguntó Castle.  
-No, eso es lo que puedo ver. Para saber la causa de la muerte tendré que esperar a la autopsia. Dios, Castle, más de cinco años jugando a ser poli y no has aprendido nada.  
-Le cuesta atender –comentó Beckett con veneno.  
-Sí –sonrió Castle -. O quizás necesite mejores profesores.  
-Perdón –Ryan los interrumpió -. ¿Nadie se ha percatado de eso? –señaló la boca del muerto, Beckett y Castle lo miraron, sorprendido.  
-¿Es lo qué creo que es?  
-A primera vista sí, pero quería esperar antes de sacarlo. ¿Puedo?  
-Adelante.

Perlmutter cogió el objeto que alguien había colocado a la fuerza en la boca del cadáver y lo sostuvo en alto.

-Es la figurita de una tarta de bodas. El novio.  
-Vaya, parece que a este novio tampoco lo quería nadie –comentó Castle con amargura, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Beckett.  
-Un par de novios cabreados investigando el crimen de un novio muerto –le dijo Esposito a Ryan -. Esto va a estar divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

(En el coche, camino a comisaría)

-Bueno… ¿ya tienes el vestido?

Beckett desvió uno segundo la vista de la carretera a la vez y lo miró de reojo. Parecía cansado, pobre, quizás estaba siendo demasiado dura con él.

-Aún no, he quedado con Lanie para ir mañana a un par de tiendas.

-Bueno podría darte el número de una amig…

Ella frenó en seco, haciendo que el escritor se levantara de su asiento. La inspectora ladeó lentamente la mirada hacia él, sus cejas peligrosamente arqueadas.

-¿También quieres elegir mi vestido, cariño? –preguntó, dejando entrever un "piensa bien antes de hablar" en su tono de voz.

-No –la apaciguó -. Sólo digo que tengo una amiga diseñadora que podría enseñarte su colección…

-¿Alta costura?

-Sí –dijo con una alegre sonrisa en la cara.

-Entonces no.

-Pero…

-Castle, compraré mi vestido donde quiera y ahí no tienes ni voz ni voto, ¿queda claro?

-Clarísimo -murmuró. Ella asintió y aún seria volvió a arrancar, aunque no pasó mucho para que el escritor añadiese -¿Puedo al menos ayudarte a elegir la lencería? Sabes que tengo buen gusto –dijo, seductor. Beckett no pudo evitar soltar una risilla antes de ponerse dura.

-No, nada de ayudar con mi ropa. Trae mala suerte.

-Eso es sólo con el vestido. Nadie dijo nada de la lencería.

-¿Quieres ver lencería? –preguntó dulcemente.

-¡Sí!

-Bien, elige la de Alexis. Y que tenga motivos frutales. Pi te lo agradecerá.

El escritor no volvió a hablar durante todo el trayecto.

-¿Estáis más calmados? –Esposito los miró mientras que Ryan se mantenía a una prudencial distancia. Castle masculló voy a por unos cafés y Beckett se acercó a su mesa.

-¿Lo habéis identificado ya?

-No. Pero a Ryan se le ha ocurrido una genial idea. O eso dice él.

-¡Eh! Si esto funciona me llevo tu Xbox durante un mes.

-Hecho.

-¿De qué habláis?

-Aquí al amigo se le ha ocurrido poner en google "novios a la fuga" y ha encontrado una página web "dondeestaminovio..com " (_Fanfiction no permite escribirlo como una página web real_)

-No me hablas en serio –dijo mirando el monitor.

-Muy en serio. Al parecer las novias plantadas en el altar dejan una foto con el perfil de su fallido marido y listo, a esperar a que aparezca.

-Y acompañan los perfiles con comentarios como "Le debe a mi padre 40000 dólares por la boda" o "Como lo encuentre le cortaré los huevos con la espada de cortar la tarta".

-Ya veo. ¿Hay alguno que diga "Te meteré la figurita de la tarta por el gaznate"?

-Ryan está en ello. Eso suponiendo que el tío sea un novio a la fuga, algo que no sabemos.

-Venga, lo encontramos con traje de novio y esa figurita en la boca, ¿qué más puede ser?

-¿Qué es esa página? –Castle se acercó al grupo y echó una ojeada.

-El próximo lugar donde veremos tu foto –respondió Esposito.

-Si Beckett no te mata antes –añadió Ryan.

La aludida los fulminó con la mirada antes de percatarse de algo en el monitor. –Ahí, es ese.

-Chicos, Michael Divorced, nuestro novio a la fuga.

-¡¿Divorced?!


	4. Chapter 4

(En la sala de descanso)

Esposito se asomó desde la puerta, la pareja estaba apoyada junto a la máquina de capuchinos, con una taza en la mano, en silencio.

-Nos traen a la no mujer de la víctima. Perlmutter ha llamado, dice que tardará con la autopsia más de la cuenta.

-Gracias, Espo –respondió ella, cortante. Cuando el detective se marchó tomó otro sorbo de su café y continuó mirando al suelo, en silencio. Castle carraspeó, obligándola a alzar la vista.

-Somos unos idiotas –dijo él.

-Sí, lo somos.

-¿Qué hacemos peleando sobre lo que debería ser el día más feliz de nuestras vidas? Mi madre tiene razón, nos queremos, eso es lo que importa. Además, que yo quiera celebrar la boda en Central Park y tú prefieras una ceremonia íntima en la playa no quiere decir que seamos incompatibles.

-Ni que yo quiera unos anillos clásicos…

-Sigo diciendo que los que he visto con forma de esposas de policía son perfectos para nosotros…

-Ni que yo prefiera la tarta cubierta con merengue y tú con fondant…

-Debes reconocer que una tarta con fondant es mucho más original. Además está de moda.

-Castle, el fondant es empalagoso, es como si comieras plastilina azucarada.

-Recuerdo una vez de niño en clase de Plástica que…

-Déjalo –lo cortó -. Está claro que es imposible que nos pongamos de acuerdo en algo.

-Te equivocas, si que estamos de acuerdo en una cosa.

-¿En serio? Sorpréndeme.

-En esto.

La tomó del rostro y la besó. Después de tantos años tenían que estar de acuerdo en algo, ¿no?


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Inspectora Beckett? La prometida de la víctima la espera en la sala contigua.

-Gracias, capitán.

Se dirigió allí, seguida por Castle, pero Gates interceptó a este último. El escritor puso cara de adulador, mas fue respondido con un ceño que él conocía muy bien.

-¿Capitán? –preguntó tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

-Señor Castle, ¿tengo que recordarle que sólo se le permite estar aquí si se comporta como es debido?

-No, señor…

-¿Y le parece un comportamiento apropiado coger a la inspectora Beckett del rostro y besarla en comisaría?

-Pues…

-Señor Castle –le golpeó con el dedo en el pecho -. Deje sus discusiones de pareja y sus intentos de camelarse a la inspectora para cuando estén en su casa. Aquí quiero profesionalidad, ¿soy clara?

-Clarísima.

-Bien –terminó, dándole la espalda, pero se volvió de nuevo -. Y, ¿señor Castle?

-¿Sí?

-La próxima vez denos un beso más decente. Y pónganse a la luz.

Castle se quedó allí plantado sin saber que responder, luego sacudió al cabeza, saliendo de su sorpresa y fue junto a Beckett…

-Hijo de puta, cabrón miserable, maldito desgraciado putero y sinvergüenza.

… para encontrar a la prometida de la víctima soltando una retahíla de insultos, a cada cual más dulce.

-Señorita Divorced… -Beckett trató de hablar.

-Married –la corrigió –no me llegué a casa con ese capullo, así que sigo siendo Married.

-¿Married? –repitió Castle con incredulidad. La mujer lo miró, poniendo las manos en su cadera, agitando la cabeza dejando que una lluvia de perfectos rizos pelirrojos cayera hacia atrás. -¿Su prometido era Divorced y usted Married?

-Castle… -Beckett le advirtió entre dientes, mientras que la otra mujer fulminaba a su prometido con la mirada.

-Perdón –dijo, intentando disimular la diversión en su cara, sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Señorita Married… podría sentarse por favor, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Por supuesto, haré cuanto sea para saber quien ha matado Michael. Y cuando lo averigüe le pagaré el abogado.

-Que generosa –comentó Castle, ganándose dos miradas femeninas malhumoradas.

-Usted no se ha casado nunca, ¿verdad? –le replicó ella -. Dudo que haya alguna mujer que lo aguante.

-Pues de hecho estoy a punto de…

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su prometido? –interrumpió Beckett, centrándose en la rubia.


	6. Chapter 6

El viernes y el sábado no habrá capítulo, estaré sin internet. Os compensaré el domingo. Gracias por leer.

* * *

-El día antes de nuestra boda, hace una semana –masculló -. Le dije "mañana será el día más feliz de nuestras vidas" y él me dijo "sí, mi amor, lo estoy deseando". ¡Se lo puede creer! –Exclamó mirando solamente a Beckett, como si la presencia del escritor le molestase. –El muy cretino me mintió en mi cara. Porque obviamente, al día siguiente no apareció.

-Puede que le surgiera un imprevisto –comentó Castle, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la rubia y otra de incredulidad de Beckett.

-¿Un imprevisto? Claro, quizás tenía cita con el dentista y se le olvidó comentármelo, esas cosas pasan ¿no?

-Sólo digo que no es tan extraño que un hombre falte a su boda –intentó apaciguarla.

-¿En serio? –Beckett lo miró fijamente; Castle tragó.

-Con un buen motivo. Un hombre puede faltar a su boda por un buen motivo. Quizás de verdad la… amase.

-Es usted idiota ¿verdad?

Castle abrió la boca para responder, pero se ganó un puntapié por parte de su prometida que lo hizo callar.

-Señorita Married… ¿por qué decidió poner su foto en la web?

-Una amiga me habló de ello al día siguiente de que me dejara plantada, supongo que lo dijo en broma para hacerme reír, pero no me pareció mala idea. Que todo el mundo sepa la clase de cabrón que es Michael.

-Querrá decir era –apuntó Castle.

-Era, es, ¡qué más da!

-En realidad el tiempo del verbo sí importa, nadie compraría mis novelas si yo no respetase eso…

-Castle…

-Ya sé quien es usted –dijo sorprendida -. Richard Castle.

-El mismo –sonrió, orgulloso.

-Mi madre adora sus libros, dice que después de los de la doctora Brennan son los mejores.

-¿La doctora Brennan? –Beckett lo miró con curiosidad -¿Quién es?

-Una antropóloga que se cree escritora.

-No se cree –replicó la otra -. Lo es.

-No vendería sus libros si no fuera por su amiga, la que se los corrige. Salió en la tele.

-Usted no vendería los suyos si no fuese la mascota de esta comisaría –replicó ella, con veneno.

-Está bien. Por favor, volvamos al tema. ¿Alguien habló con usted sobre su prometido tras colgar su perfil en la web?

-Bueno… recibí una llamada de un hombre.

-¿Qué hombre?

-No me dijo quien era y no reconocí su voz. Pero me llamó hace tres días, dijo que sabía donde estaba Michael.

-¿Y?

-Le dije que me lo dijera y respondió que no era seguro hablar por teléfono. Quedamos en una cafetería, pero él no apareció.

-Deme la dirección de la cafetería. Y necesitaríamos su teléfono.

-Por supuesto.

-Y, señorita Married, no salga de la ciudad.

-¿Soy sospechosa? –preguntó sin poder creérselo -. Yo no lo maté. Lo quería.

-Lo quería –repitió Castle mientras Beckett suspiraba.

-Sí, mucho.

-Ni siquiera ha preguntado si puede verlo –señaló.

-Me hizo mucho daño, inspectora. Yo tenía miles de sueños y él los arruinó. Pero una no se desenamora de un día para otro.

-Y aun así le quiere pagar el abogado a su asesino. ¿No será que la asesina es usted? –sugirió Castle.

-Yo no lo maté.

-Está bien, aun así no salga de la ciudad, no hasta que sepamos el día de la muerte y podamos descartarla.

Ella asintió y tras lanzarle una última mirada de odio a Castle se marchó. El escritor se volvió:

-¿La dejas ir? Está claro que ha sido ella.

-No creo que fuera ella. Pero da igual, le pondré vigilancia. Espero que Perlmutter termine la autopsia pronto y podamos saber el día y la hora de la muerte. Hasta entonces buscaremos al tío de la llamada.

-Si es que existe tal hombre. ¿De verdad crees que no fue ella? ¿Qué harías tú si te dejase plantada en el altar?

Beckett lo observó fijamente, poniendo los brazos en jarras. -¿De verdad me preguntas esto dos meses antes de nuestra boda?


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón por el retraso, aquí tenéis. **

* * *

-¿No crees que Perlmutter está más desagradable desde que sabe que nos vamos a casar?

Castle y Beckett esperaban a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, el forense por fin les había llamado para hablar sobre la autopsia. La inspectora se encogió de hombros.

-Yo lo veo como siempre.

-No, antes era sarcástico, pero dentro de su mal carácter era divertido. Ahora es simplemente…

-¿Más creativo?

-Cruel. Y parece que a ti te hace gracia –murmuró.

-Mira, creo que tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar, nuestra boda, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé… es sólo que…

-¿Qué? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada…

-Castle.

-Es que te enfadas.

-¡No me enfado!

-Lo ves, siempre que sacamos el tema de la boda pones esa cara.

-¿Qué cara?

-Esa, la de "digas lo que digas me voy a enfadar".

-Eso no es cierto.

-Pues ahora mismo estás enfadada…

-No. Estoy. Enfadada.

-Vale.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que él empezó a silbar. Beckett se giró de repente.

-Me enfado porque tú me pones de los nervios.

-¿Ves como si te enfadas?

-Por tu culpa.

-¿Tengo yo la culpa de que estés estresada? –replicó

-Sí, tienes la culpa, porque te empeñas en controlarlo todo y eso me estresa.

-¡Yo no me empeño en controlarlo todo!

-Vamos, Castle, el viaje, los anillos, la tarta, el lugar, Dios, ¡hasta mi lencería!

-Lo de la lencería ya he decidido que no. No creo que pueda volver a ver el encaje y los lacitos sin pensar en mi niña con Míster Banano… culpa tuya, gracias.

-¿Ahora me vas a sacar eso? Por favor, acepta que tu hija ya no es una niña.

-No, me niego.

-Vale, sigue viéndola como un bebé, ahora, ¿podemos volver al tema de la boda?

-Si te vas a enfadar…

-Por el amor de Dios, en vez de una alianza acabaré poniéndote una mordaza.

-Eso no suena mal… -sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a la morgue Castle no los recibió Perlmutter, sino Lanie. Beckett la miró, esperando.

-Perlmutter ha tenido que irse. Asuntos personales.

-¿Perlmutter tiene asuntos personales? –Castle arqueó las cejas.

-Sí y dijo que cuando hicieras el chiste te dijera "Al menos yo no voy a pasar por tres divorcios".

Castle apretó la mandíbula y Beckett le dedicó una mirada que decía "tú te lo has buscado". Luego se dirigió hacia la forense.

-Y bien ¿qué puedes decirme?

-Que tenemos que salir mañana temprano a mirar tiendas. Ah y he encontrado un par de lugares más donde mirar.

-El cuerpo, Lanie, ¿qué puedes decirme del cuerpo?

-Ah, muerte por dos disparos.

-¡Acerté! ¡Chúpate esa, imbécil amargado!

Las dos mujeres lo miraron, él cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda e invitó a la forense a seguir.

-¿Hora y día de la muerte?

-Ayer, entre la P.M.

-Bien, mandaré a Esposito a averiguar si Married tiene coartada.

-¿Married?

-La prometida del señor Divorced.

-¡Se llama Married!

-Sí, divertido, ¿verdad?

-Muy divertido.

-Por favor, no lo animes.

-Antes mi sentido del humor te hacía gracia –dijo, resentido.

-Antes no discutía contigo sobre los anillos que vamos a llevar durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Vaya, parece que para la inspectora Beckett el matrimonio es un gran esfuerzo.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Pero lo das a entender. ¡A qué lo da a entender! –le dijo a Lanie.

-Pues…

-No he dado a entender nada. Y antes de responder, Lanie, deberías saber que este señor quería elegirme la lencería que voy a llevar. ¡La lencería!

-¡Creía que habíamos dejado el tema de la lencería!

-Sí, porque lo asocias con Alexis.

-¿Habláis de lencería y piensas en Alexis? –Lanie lo miró sorprendida.

-Sí, culpa de tu amiga.

-Mirad no tengo tiempo ni ganas para esto, ya os he dicho todo lo que podía deciros de éste hombre, las discusiones y asesinatos anteriores a la boda, fuera.

-Sí, vámonos.

Salieron de allí echando chispas, hasta que Castle recibió un mensaje. Murmuró una maldición por lo bajo. Beckett se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el pasillo.

-¿Qué?

-Míster Banano. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número?

-No sé… ¿se lo habrá dado tu hija? Y deja de llamarlo así, por favor, conseguirás que Alexis se enfade.

-Ya, Alexis y 3,14 vienen a cenar. Parece que tienen una sorpresa para nosotros.

-¿3,14? –Beckett arqueó las cejas.

-¿Tampoco?

-¿Por qué no pruebas a llamarlo Pi?

-Porque es un nombre ridículo.

-¿Y Míster Banano no?

-Oye, ¿vas a llevarme la contraria en todo? Se supone que deberías apoyarme en esto.

-¿Debería apoyarte cuando insultas al novio de tu hija?

-Insultar es una palabra muy fea.

-Insultar, burlarse, ofender, despreciar… elige tú, señor escritor.

-Bueno, ¿le digo a mi hija que venga o no?

-¿Me lo tienes que preguntar?

-No sé, como ahora te lo tengo que consultar todo…

-Dios, vamos a acabar como Married y Divorced.


	8. Chapter 8

-La coartada de Not Married se confirma. Estaba en casa a la hora del crimen, los vecinos lo confirman.

-¿Not Married?

-Idea de tu prometido, pero has de admitir que tiene gracia.

-Eso díselo a ella.

-Y hablando del novio, ¿dónde está Castle? –Esposito echó un vistazo a la comisaría, pero no lo vio. Beckett tomó la foto de la prometida de Michael pegada en la pizarra y la dejó un lado mientras respondía.

-En casa, preparando una buena comida. Alexis y Pi vienen a cenar. Creo que quería hacer solomillo Wellington_**.**_

-Creía que Pi no comía carne.

-Y no la come.

-¿Sigue odiando a su yerno?

-Más a cada día que pasa –suspiró ella -. ¿Por qué no acepta que su hija ya no es una niña?

-Debe ser cosa de padres. Además todo el mundo esperaba que Alexis saliera con un triunfador, no con un contador de avispas.

-Abejas.

-La carne está en el horno.

Castle la saludó con un cucharón en la mano y el delantal puesto. Beckett se acercó a él y le dio un beso, un agradable cambio después del día de discusiones que llevaban. Martha le hizo un gesto con la mano y le tendió una copa de vino. La botella a su lado estaba medio vacía.

-Dilo, ha bebido demasiado –comentó él.

-Vas a servirle al novio frutariano de tu hija un solomillo. Voy a necesitar más como ésta para soportar esa cena.

-Sírveme otra –le pidió Beckett.

-Oh, por Dios, estáis exagerando.

-¿Exagerando? Hay que ser muy retorcido para servirle ternera a un hombre que sólo come fruta.

-El postre es una macedonia.

-Voy a ducharme –murmuró -. Con un poco de suerte me ahogaré en la bañera.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

-Eso se va a quemar –contestó señalando la olla con la salsa que burbujeaba y echaba humo antes de volverse y dirigirse al baño.

Media hora más tarde sonaba el timbre y Castle abría sonriente a su hija para cambiar su mirada por una de desagrado disimulado al saludar a Pi. El joven se apartó rápidamente y saludó a las dos mujeres, quienes aligeraron la tensión. Beckett se percató de que Alexis llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Pensaba dároslo después de la cena –comenzó.

-Oh querida, mejor hazlo ahora –dijo Martha mientras fulminaba a su hijo con la mirada.

-Pero no puedo esperar. Es nuestro regalo de bodas. Ha sido idea de Pi.

-Idea de Pi ¿eh? A ver si adivino, ¿un viaje a una plantación de bananas?

-Rick, ¿por qué no vas a ver como la cena?

-No, necesitamos que estéis los dos –dijo Alexis no sin antes mirar de mal humor a su padre. Luego se obligó a sonreír -. Como iba diciendo, tenemos un regalo para vosotros. Veréis, sabemos que estáis discutiendo mucho sobre las alianzas…

-Si sólo fuera eso… -masculló Castle.

-Cariño, la cena se quema –replicó Beckett entre dientes.

-Y hemos decidido quitaros un problema de encima.

Le tendió la bolsa a ambos con una sonrisa. Castle la cogió y sacó de ella una cajita aterciopelada. Beckett miró confusa a su hijastra antes de abrirla, soltando un "oh" de sorpresa al ver el contenido.

-Alexis esto es…

"Esto" eran dos alianzas. Una, más fina y con un diminuto cristalito rojo con un aún más pequeño cristal verde que formaban una manzanita. El otro anillo, para él, era un poco más grueso y aunque a primera vista no parecía tener ningún adorno se podía ver en él el grabado de unas cerezas unidas. En el interior de ambos se encontraba la siguiente inscripción "K&R. A"

-Me has dejado sin palabras –dijo ella yendo a abrazarla. Alexis respondió con efusividad antes de volverse hacia su padre.

-Papá, ¿estás llorando?

-No –mintió.

-Son preciosas, todo un detalle chicos –aseguró Martha, admirándolas.

-Bueno, ¿cenamos? –comentó Pi alegremente.

-Pues verás Pi… -Beckett no sabía que decir para salir de la situación, no después de aquel detalle que habían tenido. Castle se adelantó:

-Por supuesto, a cenar. Hay una macedonia esperándote, hijo. Toda para ti. Y si te quedas con hambre bajo a por papayas. O piña. ¿Te gusta la piña?

Rodeándolo con un brazo lo acompañó hasta la cocina, dejando a las tres mujeres con la boca abierta.

-¿Eso acaba de pasar? –dijo Alexis.

-Creo que sí he bebido demasiado –observó Martha.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y constantes muestras de afecto de Castle para Pi. Cuando los chicos se marcharon, Beckett tomó la alianza y la colocó en el dedo de su futuro marido, mirándolo, feliz.

-Me encanta.

-Y a mí. Tengo la mejor hija del mundo.

-¿Y?

-Y puede que tenga el mejor yerno del mundo. Aunque cuente avispas.

-Abejas.

Él tomó la alianza para ponérsela.

-Dentro de poco pondré este anillo en tu mano y se quedará ahí para siempre.

-Y lo estoy deseando.

-Mientras… quizás podríamos ensayar para la noche de boda…

-¿Crees que necesitamos ensayar?

-Ummm… quizás sí, puede que haya algunos conceptos que no tenga claro…

-Puedo enseñarte –sonrió con picardía ella.

-Vamos –la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, corriendo hacia el dormitorio, pero Beckett frenó en seco.

-Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabe tu hija que tu palabra de seguridad es "manzana"?


End file.
